


Kiss the Streams Away

by StarsinSide



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo ren is not THAT nice, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Episode VIII - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, non-con elements, reylo trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsinSide/pseuds/StarsinSide
Summary: He put one of his big gloved hands on her right shoulder and kneeled with his left leg on her thighs just to hold her still as he eyed her lying on his bed, her hands tightened behind her back. His glance shifted from her eyes down her figure and he reached out with his left hand to touch her waist but he hesitated for a brief moment...





	Kiss the Streams Away

How strange it is for her to end up in this place. Exactly at this place. What she would have given just to be closer to him few weeks ago at that exact night when their hands touched, when they were staring into one another’s eyes, seeing a future so much brighter than their present.

But now all is different.

Since then the Supreme Leader initiated a deadly attack on the Resistance, swearing to destroy it all, and most of all, her teacher, Skywalker was dead because of him. This was not the man who glanced at Rey longingly, understanding her, caring for her on that hidden planet. No. This seemed to be that monster again from the forest, whom she believed to be gone as he killed his master.

No.

This was not even the man on his knees staring at her like a desperate boy as she was leaving Crait on the Falcon.

She feared it wasn’t.

He put one of his big gloved hands on her right shoulder and kneeled with his left leg on her thighs just to hold her still as he eyed her lying on his bed, her hands tightened behind her back. His figure towered over her even as he was just sitting next to her. His glance shifted from her eyes down her figure and he reached out with his left hand to touch her waist but he hesitated for a brief moment, which was enough for her to try and push him away with the help of the force. For the fraction of a second he looked surprised falling few steps back, landing on the cold grey floor of his simplistic private room.

Less than a day ago she was still on the resistance ship with Poe, heading towards an ally base to make arrangements on behalf of the Resistance.  The control panel of the ship signalled an error due to which they had to do an emergency landing on the nearest inhabited planet not far from their target. The error seemed more severe than they first assumed, and a couple of hours of stalling in one place on a planet relatively unknown to them and was enough for the spies of the First Order to alert the headquarters. After they managed to take off, three TIE started following them, one of which was flown by the Supreme Leader.

They were quite surprised their ship wasn’t instantly blown into pieces after the rain of fire destroyed their not-so-perfect shield. When all the alarms were off and there was no chance to save their ship, Poe and Rey jumped into two small escape pods and agreed to try to navigate to the next planet they were approaching. Poe’s pod launched, but even though she sealed hers and pressed the right buttons at the same time, it didn’t work anymore. As she climbed back to the ship, smoke was coming from the direction of the cockpit, blurring her vision, and she fell when the ship shook, hurting her leg. It appeared the enemy ship took remote control over theirs. She could hardly see from the smog when storm troopers came aboard, still she ignited her lightsaber and took out one. Then she noticed another figure behind the white armours—it was Him, and his arm stretched out towards her was the last thing she registered before everything went dark.

She awoke in a tight cell, black walls lit with dim light. It took her few minutes before she noticed where she ended up and how. She gathered her strength and hit the heavy cell door with her fists, trying to push it open, but it was a futile effort only serving as an outlet of her anger and desperation for her friend. She hoped Poe was alive. She collapsed on the floor and tears started streaming down her face, then wiped her cheeks with the edge of the beige tunic. She tried calling onto the force but due to her injury and having been knocked out, she wasn’t calm or strong enough to feel that balance mediation yields. She took deep breaths and started to gain a small piece of her usual fierceness back. After some time her vexed thoughts started to calm and she fall back into a deadpan sleep.

She awoke to the noise of the heavy cell door opening. It was her dark captor.

"Let's stop with this idiocy. You aren't a regular prisoner" Kylo uttered in a matter-of-fact tone. He approached her and easily yanked her up but she was trying to kick him as best as she could. He dragged her out of the cell and she tried to escape as soon as she was on the corridor, but he ignited his lightsaber, held it against her throat, and tightened his grip in the back of her neck with his other hand.

"You will never win" she hissed through her teeth, not showing the nervousness she felt not long after waking up in the cell. "The Resistance will make you pay dearly for this" she went on, regaining her attitude she intend to show him despite the pain his grip caused.

"We will see" he added curtly, ignoring her threats, dragging her along one corridor after the other, occasionally passing few strormtroopers. She tried memorizing their path but it was becoming harder.

She thought of changing her strategy.

"Ben" she called out to him in a somewhat softer manner. "This isn’t you. I saw the real you when we touched hands, when you saved me from Snoke, when we parted on Crait." When uttering the last word, he gave a hurried glance to her, as if she had slightly pushed him further from the attitude.

"Stop this..." she attempted to give a soothing effect, but it was hard to talk in a calming manner since she was forced to run along him, with his hand clutching her neck, and hers in restraints. She wanted to go on but he only added "He is dead". She didn’t make it easy for him, she was holding him back, trying to shake him off and to kick him despite her injury. They still arrived at a door hardly noticeable on the dark corridor in the depth of the ship, far away from her prison.

He opened it by keying in a combination on its small data pad and pushed her in. She stumbled and fell, then quickly got up, her eyes flaming and looking at him with murderous intent as he turned towards her.

"No one knows you are here. Your friend is probably dead and-"

"He is not, I can assure you of that."

"...the Resistance will not come looking for you here."

That was enough for her, she gathered her power and tried to push him over. He staggered a little but managed to keep his balance, then quickly froze her body in return using his dark powers.

"They will not come to save you" he started it in a slightly quieter tone and made one step towards her. She shook some off the numbness of and managed to speak. 

"You don’t know the power of the Resistance" she breathed, gasping for air, struggling to utter the words.

"Hmm, is that so... I tried to avoid this but you don’t seem to realise where you belong, and that is also one of your weaknesses" he lectured her just like during their earlier bonds reaching across start systems.

“You are not getting anything out of me” she spit the words struggling to get away from him. He pushed her down on his narrow bed, tried to touch her face, then she pushed him back with the help of the force. This made him both angry and fascinated. She tried to knock him out, which came to him as a strong push, then she wanted get hold of his lightsaber using the force again despite her restrained hands. She would not go down without a fight. The weapon started to fly towards her for a couple of seconds, just so that he would direct if back to his belt with a small gesture of his fingers. She still attempted to jump towards the closed door, but with her restraints there was no hope she could best him. He quickly got behind her back and his arms closed around her body, just as deadly tendrils would.

“I will fight till the end” she hissed.

“I know” he answered with minor amusement, then lifted her up just to push her down on the bed again, in the same manner as before.

Dread crept into her when feeling his touch on her shoulder and thighs.

“Why don’t you see that your anger…” he stroked her face with forced gentleness “…your desperation…” he reached behind the sensitive part of her ears, “…belong to the dark…” he brushed her lips with his long fingers, “… thus to me…”, which made her struggle even more and he seemed to grow bored of it.

“You are trying my patience” he warned her with somewhat more anger than before and reached to her neck, applying a pressure enough to make her feel threatened.

“You are making your own the situation worse than it is”. She was looking at him with contempt but the look was already mixed with fear. He tightened his grip on her and she stopped moving.

“Good…” he whispered stroking her side with his other hand, starting from above, ending at her hip. He then moved to the middle of her stomach, feelings her contracted muscles, then up to her heaving chest, and in that moment the heaving intensified as she started sobbing desperately.

“Shhh, It’s all right…” he tried to quiet her, and moved his hand few inches left, and even though his grip was not physically painful, tears started streaming down her face.

He looked confused for a second and said “please, don’t” as he proceeded to lean down to her face to kiss the salty streams away, which made her frown more. He sat up and tried to negotiate. “If you promise you won’t try to hurt me, I will let go of your throat.”

She quickly gave few short nods.

“Not hurt you…” she cried, “but you are hurting me.”

“No, I am not” he started to stroke her hair, “you are just too weak to see it”. His hands started to move down on her body, covering it from side to side.

When he reached her navel, she started quivering even more.

“Please, don’t” she turned her head on the side, eyes shut, her sobs violently shaking her body under his gloved hands.

“Easy, it’s all right, you are killing me” he pleaded, and lifted his hands from her, leaning on his palms placed next to her sides on the sheet, still looking down at her from his sitting position. The absence of his enforced touch surprised her. She looked up and saw hesitation in his eyes, as if a fraction of that lost man drawn to the light had appeared again.

“Your mind is clouded” he continued talking softly, “so you can’t see what’s right or wrong” he pierced her with his eyes longingly, which still made her afraid. “You will have to calm down, or…” but she gave short nods again. She tried to take long breaths, afraid what would come if she began to protest again. Still thin streaks went down from her eyes which blurred her vision.

He reached up and wiped the tears away, holding his face close to hers, their noses almost touching. Her lips trembled again, eyebrows drawn together. He understood her horror, he did, even from the very beginning, but he admitted it to himself now. He let out a long unenthusiastic “Ahhhh” in a low growl, dropping his head next to hers, face down on the bed, his arm locked around her shoulders. He stretched his body and lay down next to her on his side, stroking her cheek.

“You see, I am not hurting you” he whispered to the trembling Rey, “and I am not intending to”. He gave a short kiss on her other cheek “but you will have to behave…” he gave another on her forehead and went on to gently hold her chin to make her look at him, “…and I will even unbind your hands”.


End file.
